Our Memoir
by Ame-Chan In Wonderland
Summary: 16 year old Tohru Honda was sold to the Red Light District when she was small, indoring hard labor and prostitution ever since. Longing for freedom, she meets a red-haired man that can furfill her wish. But will she choose freedom over love? KxT
1. The Girl with Hazel Eyes and a Heart

**Memoirs of a Prostitute**

**Summary:** 16 year-old Tohru Honda was sold to the "Red Light District" when she was small and has been having to indor hard labor and prostitution ever since. But what happens when she meets a red-haired boy with an unbelievable offer? Will she choose freedom over love?

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Jade here! In case you guys didn't know, I'm the creator of the KyouxTohru series "Furuba: Onigiri!" I hope that this fanfic will be much better though. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also, PLEASE PLEASE R&R! (Read and Review)

_In the time of Feudal Japan, war, violence and devastation took over the land over. The age of samurai was great and money was king. Treasures would have to be hidden from blood-thirsty bandits. One treasure however, was hidden in the heart of Japan. A city that was peaceful during day, then at night, completely glimmering with red lights. The smell of alcohol, drugs and lust could fill any humans is mere seconds. Beautiful women would sit on their legs formally, hair tied up in buns and thin-revealing kimonos behind wooden bars inside small buildings. All one would have to do is give money and select one of the damsels. They would walk up the stairs, the man making a dirty smirk before slowly closing the door..._

_Thus is the life of a prostitute..._

**Chapter One: The Girl With Hazel Eyes and A Heart Of Gold**

"HEY! COME BACK HERE, YOU THEIF!"

The usual ruckus of the city has suddenly been muffled by one man's voice. The angry cart-owner wildly waved his finger out in the direction in front of him, his face filled with rage. One could not help but stare at the scene with curiosity.

"THAT WICKED WRETCH IS AT IT AGAIN! GUARDS! GUARDS!" he shouted, keeping his arm still to point accurately at the direction in front of him. The town's folk blinked and turned to the direction, revealing a small child with long brown-hair and a silky blue kimono race down the pace, a pile of apples in her hands.

"For the love of Buddha..."

"That girl is at it again..."

"Mommy, can I have another dumpling?"

"Someone should lock that girl up for good..."

The girl continued to run, ignoring the pain of her bare feet from the rocky ground below. Sweat dripped down her face, her big brown eyes squinting from tiredness. Oh how she longed to just sit down and enjoy the treat she had stolen, but she knew it was impossible, considering the guards running after her closing-in.

Quickly thinking, she took a barrel and pushed it down. The guards yelled as they slipped on the now swarming fish on the ground, falling atop of another. The girl gasped and quickly turned around with a worried expression.

"HAHA! LOSERS!"

The rest of the shopping townsfolk laughed along with the boy, cheering and applauding for the girl's success. The worried expression that was once on her face quickly faded away as she laughed along with the townsfolk. Then she turned around to walk...

BUMP

"NYU!" The brown-haired girl squeaked. She had looked up to see what had blocked her way. A tall man with dark black hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes looked down at her with a monotone look. The girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"So, at it again I see, Ms. Tohru?" The man smirked, patting the girl on the head.

"Oh! Umm... Hatori-kun! Umm...Ummm... H-How can I help you today?" muttered the little girl, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Have you seen the mess you made?" Hatori asked coolly. He put a hand on Tohru's head and turned her toward the opposite path. There was fish, barrels and apples (and an angry stand-manager) spread across the marketplace streets. Tohru gulped, clutching the apples in her arms. Hatori then turned her back facing him and gave her a "Wanna explain?" look. She just stood there, wide eyed.

"Wanna apple?" She giggled nervously, ignoring the look and holding an apple up in the air toward Hatori while smiling. He sighed and blushed lightly bonked her on the head.

"NYU!"

**------------------------------------**

CRASH!

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF TO YOU!"

The dark night took over the town, the red lights now shimmering everywhere. In a certain small building Little Tohru Honda sat in the middle of the room, eyes weakened and sitting on her knees on the tatami mats. Her manager (more like master) paced around the room with widened anger-filled eyes. She jolted her head to look at Tohru and gave a cold smirk, then walked towards her, breathing down her neck. Tohru kept her fear inside.

"My beautiful little, Tohru..." She smiled and took a stand of Tohru's hair, slowly stroking it. "..You know I love you right?"

Tohru's eyes widened in horror, but she still didn't dare look up. The master gently dropped the piece of hair and smirked evilly. She then slowly walked to her table and took out lipstick and a mirror. Then, slowly and coolly, she applied it to her thin lips. Tohru was trembling while trying to keep her fear away. Sweat started pouring from her head and hesitation. Finally gaining enough courage in her soul, she spoke with a trembling voice...

"A-Akito?"

Akito quickly threw her mirror and lipstick at Tohru with extreme force. She yelped in pain and fell backwards, now trembling on the floor with tightly shut eyes. She managed to open an eye-slightly, whimpering, just to get a glance of the open door of a room. There sat a woman with long raven-black hair and eyes with much cleavage showing with half her face hidden by the sliding door. She stared at Tohru on the floor with monotone eyes. Trying as hard as she could, Tohru managed to mouth the words "Help Me" to the woman. The woman replied just a dark glare and slammed the door shut. Tohru could feel tears forming.

"R-Rin..."

"TOHRU, GET UP!" Akito kicked Tohru hard on the side, and then grabbed her up by the hair. Tohru whimpered in pain.

"You address me as Madam-Akito and that alone, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Akito screamed.

Tohru stood silent, crying and trying the free her hair.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND DAMNIT?" Akito pulled her hair tighter, this time making the poor girl scream. Tohru nodded weakly.

Akito cackled and dropped the girl on the floor. She was covered with bruises, tears and a badly scrapped and bleeding cheek.

"Get out of my sight." Akito said with cold eyes and no expression. Tohru trembled, got up and did what she was told.

**---------------------------------------**

Tohru slowly closed the door of her room and dropped to her knees, engulfed by darkness. She rubbed the scar on her cheek and gazed at the oozing blood.

"Onee-Chan?"

Tohru glanced over with a slight smile at the direction of the sweet high voice. A small 5 year-old girl with short bright orange hair and eyes looked at Tohru with deep concern.

"Kisa-san, how are you today?" Tohru asked with a smile, trying to get Kisa to ignore her scar and bruises.

"D-Did, Madam-Akito, hurt you, Onee-chan?" muttered Kisa. Tohru took a deep sigh and smiled at Kisa.

"No, she didn't hurt me, Kisa-san." Tohru said softly, she gave Kisa a big smile. But the little girl just started at Tohru with sorrowful orange eyes. Tohru looked down at the floor sadly and sighed deeper, shutting her eyes. Her eyes sprouted open quickly and she grinned widely, making Kisa's eyes pop with confusion. Tohru quickly reached insider her kimono and took out a shining red apple and handed it to Kisa.

"I got it for you today. Your favorite, Kisa-san!" Tohru squealed. A big grin spread across Kisa's face and she gently took the apple and bit it with pleasure.

"Thank you... Onee-chan." squeaked Kisa pecking and taking small bits of the fruit. She and Tohru laughed together.

----------------

The room was engulfed by darkness, Kisa slept soundly next to Tohru, the apple still in her hand and a small smile on her face. Tohru however, lay awake, the moonlight shining on her face. She though deeply...

"_We will have to get rid of the girl... she is a nuisense to us now..."_

_"I here that people nowadays can sell people to the Red Light District. The reward money is said to be very handsome"_

Laughs rang inside Tohru's mind, followed by a split-image of Akito's rage. And with that, Tohru shed tears and whimpered...

**---------------------**

**_Author's Note: God, how can Akito abuse a girl as sweet as Tohru like that? So sad... Don't worry Kyo fangirls, He will be appearing in either Chapter Two or Three. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review(I'll update faster that way). _**

_**Onee-chan Sister**_


	2. BUT I'M ONLY 16!

**Chapter Two: I'm ONLY 16!**

**Author's Note:** **_Well, here's the 2nd chapter. In this and the rest of the chapters, everyone is now 7 years older, meaning Tohru is 16._ _Thanks for all of your great reviews. Please continue, as they inspire me to write faster! (P.S. Kyou will appear in the next chapter, PROMISE!) I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took forever to update. ;; Gomen nasai._**

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own Fruits Basket_**

**&&&**

"AHHH!"

A matured Tohru quickly rose from her bed with sweat and wide eyes. As she catched her breath, she looked out the window and noticed the morning sun shining on the dew on the sakura trees. The peaceful image calmed her down and she placed her head in her knees and her knees to her chest. Images of Akito's torture and her mother and father quickly flashed through her mind, causing her to clutch her head in pain. Again, she calmed down and sighed.

"I haven't had that dream in awhile.." she slowly muttered to herself. She sighed again, then turned around to look at Kisa. A small smile formed on her face as she watched the much matured orange-haired girl sleeping peacefully on her futon. It's amazing how much she's grown over the past years, Tohru thought to herself. She kneeled over her futon to adjust Kisa's blanket over her shoulder, making Kisa smile warmly, and stood up straight. She glanced at the mirror and removed the ribbon that had held her hair up, making it flow gracefully to her shoulders. After a few minutes, she walked toward the door and slowly opened it..

"Happy birthday to me.." she sang to herself softly. She closed the screen door behind her.

**&&&**

"So, you finally turned 16, eh?" asked Hatori, adjusting his uniform kimono.

"Yeah! Can you believe the years went by so fast!" Tohru replied with a huge grin, filled with self-confidence.

"You certainly matured a bit. Also you're causing less trouble," he bonked Tohru of the head playfully, "which is better for me.".

Tohru giggled and looked up at the sky, leaning back on the porch. Hatori's house was so beautiful and peaceful, she wanted to sink all the beauty in, knowing she wouldn't be able to see it for awhile once she returned to Akito's building. She never knew what the older girls did in there, but that didn't stop her from being happy.

"Now that I'm sixteen, I wonder how my life will be like at Akito's. I wonder if I can be like Rin-chan! I hope I can do the work she does and be just as beautiful as her!" said Tohru, spreading her arms like she was flying with a smile on her face. Hatori looked up at her and smiled, then looked down with a sad face.

"_I see.. She doesn't know.." _he thought to himself.

"Hatori-kun?"

Hatori's head jolted up to Tohru as her voice echoed in his ears, coming back to reality. Tohru was looking at him with a worried face.

"Hatori-kun.. Is something wrong?" she asked with a worried tone.

"I-It's nothing you have to be concerned about.." he muttered to her, his eyes still focusing on the ground with sad feeling. He glanced at her, she still had a worried look. He sighed and stood up. Tohru blinked and looked at him.

"I have to go back to duties. You should hurry to Akito's and finish your chores before she gets rash." He spoke. His eyes closed.

Tohru quickly darted up with a shocked look,

"GOD! I'M LATE!" she screamed with wide eyes. She dashed through the yard toward the gate. "See you later, Hatori-kun!" she yelled as she turned to him and waved, still running. Once she turned back, she tripped and landed on the ground with a thud. Hatori stared as Tohru quickly got back up and dashed past the gate. He laughed to himself for awhile. Then his face was consumed with guilt.

**&&&**

"Onee-chan, you missed a spot."

"Oh! Thank you, Kisa-chan!"

Tohru took her soaked rag and started scrubbing the floor. Kisa, who was sitting at the end of the porch, looked over her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I can't believe Madam Akito is making you clean on your birthday!" she said softly. She started swinging her legs.

Tohru stopped scrubbing and looked up at her. She grinned slightly.

"Maybe it's because I haven't told her.." Tohru said. Kisa's eyes got bigger for a second.

"GIRLS! THE LEFT WING IS FILTHY AND THESE DISHES NEED WASHING! HURRY UP!" screamed Akito from the main room. Her voice made Kisa and Tohru shudder.

"I'll take the left wing. You can handle the dishes." spoke Tohru, knowing Kisa loved to play with the water when she washed. Kisa smiled at her and nodded. She stood up and ran towards the wash room. Tohru looked back at her and proceeded to the left wing.

**&&&**

**"**NYU!"

Tohru landed on the floor with a thud. She knew she shouldn't have been so careless as to runs so fast while cleaning the floors. She cursed lightly (like "Darn") to herself and sat down to examine her knee. She blew on the newly formed scrape, cursing between every blow. As she was about to blow, something caught her attention. Tohru looked up from her wound.

"Rin-chan's room..." Tohru thought to herself. She knew Rin had forbid her to ever look or come near it. Though Tohru had seen the room before, she never knew what's Rin did in there. All she would be able to see is Rin bringing a man in with her and slamming the door. But now it was wide-open and right in front of her!

"Maybe.. Just today.. I can find out-" she thought to herself, a grin of self-pride spreading on her face. She turned back and forth, making sure none would be able to catch her, then slowly crept to the room.

She peeked in through the doorway, scanning for any traces of Rin or Akito. Finally, she walked in, her eyes widened in amazement. She had never seen a room this decorated before. Floral paintings could be seen from eye-to-eye and red candles shimmered everywhere. What really caught Tohru's attention, however, was the beautiful mirror and table. She knelt down smiling and peeked into the mirror. She looked on the table to examine the items. Piles of coins, a scroll with names(boy names, no doubt) written on it, make-up and a box of red butterfly pins. Tohru gazed at them, images of the past when her mom would put cute little clips on her hair when she was young and they would laugh together. She picked one up and started adjusting it in her hair, humming a sweet melody.

"So, enjoying yourself?"

Tohru quickly looked back, her eyes widened with horror. Rin was in the doorway, leaning her side on the rim. Her raven black hair shimmered in the light and a sleeve of her kimono had almost fallen off(showing some cleavage).

A silence grew between the two for what seemed like hours. Nobody could describe in words how awkward the situation was to Tohru. She gulped as cold sweat fell down her neck.

"R-Rin-chan?" she muttered hoping to break the silence. Rin fixed her sleeve and started walking towards her. Tohru's eyes widened as she got closer, images of Akito and Rin flashed back-and-forth(They looked alike when Rin did this). Once Rin was an inch away from her, she slapped her across the face, scrapping Tohru's cheek with her nails. Tohru sat frozen, trying to ignore the pain.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS, YOU BRAT!" she screamed.

"I j-just wanted to be like you, Rin-chan.." Tohru muttered in a sweet voice, with a little pain/sorrow mixed in. Rin backed away with wide-eyes.

"YOUR MY IDOL, RIN-CHAN! I WANNA HAVE BEAUTIFUL LOOKS LIKE YOU, I WANNA TOUGH PERSONALITY RIGHT NOW, AND I WANNA DO WHAT YOU DO FOR WORK HERE!" She yelled in a determined voice, her eyes building up tears.

Rin stood there frozen at what she just heard. The word "Job" echoed through her head, making Rin bite her bottom lip. She kneeled down to Tohru. Tohru looked up so that they were face-to-face.

"Don't EVER say that. Don't you EVER say that. You just stay you, and that's final," She said with a determined look. Tohru just sat and stared,

"..And also, I don't want you getting Kisa-chan into these stupid ideas of yours.".

"Y-Yes mam." Tohru said, looking at the floor.

"TOHRU! COME TO THE LOBBY THIS INSTANT!" Akito shouted from the front room. Tohru's head jolted up.

"Um, coming ,Madam Akito!" Tohru replied. She then stood up, bowed to Rin, and headed off. Rin looked as she ran out. A sad, pity look grew on her face.

"Stupid girl.."

**&&&**

Akito paced around with her arms crossed. A man was short grayish purple hair stand in the doorway, looking around the building. He smiled when Tohru walked in.

"Ah, there you are, Tohru." Akito said in with a cold smirk.

"You summoned me, Madam Akito?" Tohru said, while bowing. She looked at the man with gray hair, then to Akito.

"It's my understanding, that you've recently turned 16, correct?" said Akito. Tohru's face brightened up.

"Y-yes mam." She said with a smile. Akito walked up to her and skimmed up and down her body. Tohru blushed as she did it.

"Okay, perfect. Now you can start you new job." said Akito with a smile. It scared Tohru a bit, but she was excited.

"Thank you, Madam Akito! What is my new job?" asked Tohru with a cheerful face.

"Your new job will be in prostitution, and this man right here, Mr. Yuki Sohma, if I'm correct, is your first customer.".

Tohru's face dropped dramatically, her eyes widened. Akito and the man still had a smile on their faces.

"Thank you, Ms. Akito. She's perfect." Yuki said with a smile, gazing at Tohru while handing Akito the money. Akito smiled and took it, then gave Tohru two cups and a bottle of Sake.

"Tohru, the room is the last room in the west wing. Make sure to treat this man properly and do whatever he asks." Akito grinned. Tohru stood there with sad, betrayed eyes and lightly nodded.

"Now get out of my sight." Akito demanded to Tohru. Tohru nodded and started on her way. As she and Yuki walked away, an evil smirk spread across her face. Then she greeted the next customer.

**&&&**

_How did it come to this?_

Tohru sat in a corner in the dark, moon-lit room. She had been asking for this, it was her own stupid fault this happened. Now she understood what Rin meant earlier that day.

Yuki poured himself a cup of Sake and drinked. He wiped his mouth clean and turned towards Tohru, giving her a smirk. Tohru stared up at him with uneasy eyes.

"Well, I guess it's time to get started." He said with a smile. "Now strip.".

Tohru's eyes widened and filled up with sadness. Memories of how happy her birthdays used to be with her traitor parents flashed through her mind.

_"Now that I'm sixteen, I wonder how my life will be like at Akito's. I wonder if I can be like Rin-chan! I hope I can do the work she does and be just as beautiful as her!" _

_"Don't EVER say that. Don't you EVER say that. You just stay you, and that's final,"_

With quotes that seemed to endlessly echo in her head.. She took off her clothes.


	3. I'm This Girl's Protector

**Chapter Three: The New Arrival**

**Author's Note: GOMEN NASAI! I'm soo sorry for not updating forever. I made this chappie alittle long to make up for it. _THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! XD Please continue reading and writing. Now that I'm on summer vacation, I'll be able to update more quicker now! Good news, eh? Throws Confetti _**

_**KK, I promised you Kyou, so here is Kyou! Ready set, DROOL! XD**_

**Disclaimer: I do now own Fruits Basket**

**&&&**

"NICE GOING, MITSUKI! Now we'll never get it down!"

"I'm sorry, nii-chan.".

As a small boy yelled at the little pig-tailed girl, the girl started crying. How on earth would they ever get their ball from the top of the tree, they thought.

CRACK

The boy and girl quickly looks to the direction of the sound. There in front of then stood a some-what tall boy who looked no older than 16. He had bright orange hair and sharp bangs with dark crimson eyes. The young girl blushed as her brother had a terrified look. The strange newcomer stared down at them. The siblings gulped in fear.

"Do you know the way to Edo?" He said with a cool, chilling voice. The sibling gulped once more and rose tremblings arms that pointed to the direction in front of them. The boy smirked and started walked off torward the direction, the children quickly stood in the sidelines.

"PFT.. What a showoff.." The brother muttered, his little sister standing beside him cuddling her doll and blushing madly.

The boy quickly haulted and clutched a sword that hung from his side. The brother stiffened quickly with sweat deliriously falling down his face. With a smirk and one swift move of his sword, the orange-haired boy sliced down the tree.

"GAH!" The brother yelled. His sister just stared up at the falling tree and froze.

BAM!

The siblings had their eyes tightly shut. Luckily, the tree fell a inch away from them. The brother whimepered in fear, the sister looking as the orange-haired boy walked out of sight.

"Just shoot me already, will ya sis?" muttered the little boy. Just then, the ball that was once stuck in the tree fell from the sky and landed right in the sister's hands.

**&&&**

"Look at that handsome man over there!"

"Is he from around here?"

"Mom, I wet myself. "

"He is so hot!"

The village was in uproar as the orange-haired boy walked down the middle of the marketsquare path. Girls and mothers formed a group and gazed at him from afar. The orange-haired boy's face dropped as he tried to hide from any eye-contact while still keeping his image.

"Oh my god, such a sexy body! I MUST draw you!"

The boy gulped and quickly jolted into the red light district. The girls and mothers sighed.

The orange-haired boy walked through the path, not showing any intrest in any of the girls behind the windows whatsoever.

"Disgusting world this is coming too." he sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes widened and he haulted. His eyes gazed behind one of the building's windows. There sat a girl on her knees. She had long, shiny brown hair with two blue hairpins holding a strand behind one of her ears. Her eyes large and brown and filled with what seemed like monotone saddness. He studied this girl for a while, until the girl looked up at him. Her eyes quickly regained feeling again as he started into his. The boy gave her a look that made her whole body freeze, then continued walking without a word.

**&&&**

"Who is that boy?" Tohru thought to herself blushing, Her whole body was frozen stiff. Her face saddened as she continued to stare out the window to the empty land.

"Ah.. It must feel nice to be able to walk in the outdoors, huh my little Tohru?" a icy voice breathed into Tohru's ear and made her shudder. A long, thin arm slowly crept on her shoulder and a thin, nicely manicured hand was touching the bars of the windows, digging into the deep wood with it's nails.

"T-The outdoors are for the free birds that can spread their wings and fly freely out of the cage. I, for one, am a corwardly bird, who's wings are stiff and am bounded by the cage, living only to serve my master.." Tohru calmly spoke in a quenched voice. Akito slowly crept her head onto Tohru's shoulder, snickering.

"Very good, my delicate bird." she calmly whispered into Tohru's ear. She wrapped her arms around Tohru slowly, clutching into her arms. "But for today, you may spread your wings and fly from the cage.."

Tohru's eyes widened as she quickly turned to Akito, who was smirking at her. She was completely spechless.

"Y-You mean it, M-Madam Akito?" Tohru stuttered, a surprised expression still on her face. Akito smirked again.

"Don't get too excited. It's only until the sun goes down, and besides, you must be grieving losing your virginity to a man whom you've never met, and I right?" Akito started cackling loudly, a huge grin on her face. Tohru's eyes started to form tears and she quickly ran out of the house, leaving Akito to cackle by herself.

**&&&**

"Hari-kun, let's go get something to eat! Please? Please?". A teenager boy with blond hair and beautiful brown eyes excitedly jumped around Hatori, causing many girls to look over to him and blush madly. Hatori grunted, trying his all to keep a serious face on.

"Momiji, please keep it down, I'm on duty and trying to keep a steady impression." Hatori said calmly, walking down the marketplace path, examining the area. Momiji's face dropped and he pouted. "Awww... Your no fun, Hari-kun!". He continued to groan and complain until somthing made him stop and blush.

"H-Hari-kun.. w-who's that?" Momiji tugged onto Hatori's robe, pointing forward. Hatori looked at the direction and gasped quietly. Tohru was walking down the path, tears falling from her face. Leaving no mind to Momiji, he quickly ran to her. Momiji just stared and blinked, then cheerfully followed.

Tohru sniffed once and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her kimono. She gazed up and gasped as Hatori ran torward her. A look of deep dissapointment appeared of her face. ((_Y-You didn't bother to.. You didn't even bother to..))_

Hatori huffed and finally haulted infront of Tohru. His face dropped as he saw the dissapointment of her face. "T-Tohru.. I-I'm sorry...I-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Hatori gasped, shoppers looked over at her(Then returned to their buisness). Tears started flowing down Tohru's face again as she began to speak bitterly to him. "Y-You didn't bother to tell me! Why did you let me go on with it? Do you know the pain I went through last night!"

Hatori just stood their and stared.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE! HOW CAN YOU JUST LET ME GO THROUGH THAT KIND OF TOURTURE!" she continued shouting, sobbing between sentences. She was about to continue until a pair of powerful hands clutched onto her shoulders. Tohru gasped and her eyes widened in shock to see Hatori glaring at her.

"I-I didn't want to tell you.. because you wanted it so badly. I didn't want to dissapoint you, Tohru." Hatori said coldly to her, clutching deeper into her shoulders. "YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOUSELF, SO DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME FOR THIS, DAMNIT!". Hatori shouted in a unbelievably angered voice.

With that, all the area around them became silent. Tohru stood there shocked, whimpering. Hatori's mind clicked and a shocked look appeared on his face. His grip on her shoulders loosened, his body trembling. A moment which seemed like eternity of akward silence started.

"Hi you two! Hari-kun, I want Tohru to show me around the village, k?" Momiji popped in between them with a cheerful grin. Tohru broke out of her trance and looked over at Momiji with confusion. Momiji smiled at her, then dragged Tohru away into the now active crowd.

Hatori just stood where he was, not having moved since Momiji popped in. He started to tremble and looked down at his hands. Then, with the thought of him shouting at Tohru, he started to silently weep.

**&&&**

"Umm... excuse me... but w-who are you?" Tohru asked Momiji, who was now tugging her as he ran through the marketplace. Momiji quickly haluted and turned around torward her. He grinned widely.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Hi, I'm Momiji Sohma, Hari-kun's cousin. I just moved here for the summer from the north. You must be Tohru, right?" Momiji excitedly approached her. Tohru blinked, then smiled while nodding, "Pleased to meet you, Momiji-kun. ". Her face dropped abit with the sound of Hatori's name.

_(("YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOUSELF"))_

"Tohru, please don't be mad at Hari.." Momiji muttered sadly, staring at the ground. Tohru blinked and looked up at him with a sad face.

"H-He's a very kind person, and he tried his hardest to make all the people he cares about very happy. His wife, Kana, was killed in a massacre, so he's very serious because he grives over not being able to protect her. But deep down, he's a very gentle guy that puts other's lifes before his own. So please.. for him.. don't be mad..". Momiji started forming tears.

Tohru's face was then filled with both grief and guilt. She shouldn't have yelled at him.. he didn't deserve it at all, not after all the hell he had been through.

"Y-Your right... I'm won't be mad at him." Tohru looked up at Momiji with a warm smile. Momiji grinned widely.

"L-Let's go so I can apoligize." Tohru gently grabbed Momiji's hand and started to drag him torward where they came from.

"Ok, but first.." Momiji grinned widely and took a apple from a nearby stand and bit into it. Tohru looked over at him and gasped.

"M-MOMIJI-KUN! Y-You can't do that!" Tohru squeaked.

"HEY!"

Tohru and Momiji looked up to see a tall tough looking man with sharp green hair wrapped in a ponytail with a white headband. The man looked down at them with disgust and anger.

"I hope you planning on paying for that, blondie.." the man said coldly, slowly clenching his fist. He lowered down until he was eye-to-eye with Momiji. Momiji just blinked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have any money, so I won't be paying you today. Hey, has anyone ever told you that with your hair up you look like a girl? " Momiji replied with a huge grin on his face. Tohru stared at him with disbelief. The stall owner grinnted him teeth and rose a fist.

"LOOKS WHO'S TALKING YOU BLOND-HAIRED PIECE OF-"

"PLEASE STOP!"

The stall owner quickly haluted his fist and looked down with a rageful glare. Tohru had stepped in front of Momiji, spreading her arms to her sides, protecting him from the blow. "P-Please don't hit him..." Tohru whimpered. The owner just snarled and grabbed Tohru's wrist.

"And I suppose you'll be paying for him?" He shouted angrily at Tohru. Tohru looked up in horror, feeling sweat fall from her face. She gulped.

"I-umm.. I-I d-d-don't h-have a-any m-m-money.." she stuttered, now filled completely with fear. The store owner rose his hand and was about to slap her with all his might. Tohru gasped and closed her eyes tightly.

"DAMNIT, QUIT STUTTERING YOU-!"

BAM

Tohru slowly opened her eyes, surprised that she felt no pain. She looked up and gasped. The orange-haired boy was standing in front of her, glaring and jamming his sword's handle into the stall owners stomach(and I don't mean killing him, just hitting him with it really hard). Tohru just stood there in shock.

"Men shouldn't be hitting women, you lowlife!" the boy snarled and rammed the handle onto the keeper's stomach even harder. The stall owner spit out a little blood, and glared down at the orange-haired boy. With little strength, he managed to speak. "W-Who are you?". He spit out blood again.

The orange-haired boy smirked and grabbed Tohru, wrapping his arm around her. Tohru blushed madly. Momiji just stood in the background with a wide grin.

"My name is Kyo Sohma.. and I'm this girl's protector.".

**&&&**

**Author's Note: Finally Kyo makes the scene! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, cause more will be up very soon. Trust me, this story will be a tearjerker. TTTT Please read and review! Thank you! **


End file.
